(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for scoring glass. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for scoring glass which uses magnetic attraction between the body of the scoring device and the scoring guide to keep the device in contact with the scoring guide during scoring to ensure a precise score in the glass.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of devices for scoring and cutting glass. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,101 to Colson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,778 to Stansel; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,159 to Krulwich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,476 to Abreu and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,535 to Thomas.
Colson describes a scribing device or tool which is held firm in place on a surface plate or other magnetizable surface without the use of mechanical clamps. The tool includes a base which is magnetically connected to a member such as a surface plate and a mounting post. The mounting post can be used for holding a number of tools including a scriber. The base remains in a fixed position on the base which the mounting post and tool are moved.
Stansel describes a glass cutter having a body with a cutter at one end and a handle at the other end. A collar is removably attached to the body and is provided with a guide. The guide is positioned on the body so as to engage and travel alongside a straight edge as the glass cutter is driven across a sheet of glass in the cutting operation.
Krulwich describes a glass cutter apparatus including a jig, an elongated mounting bar and a tool which may be guided by the bar and is used to score the glass sheet. The jig consists of two plates of magnetically attractable material adapted to hold a sheet of glass, magnets spaced under the plate and a resilient material midway under the plates where the plate edges meet. The apparatus is set to cut automatically with the resilient material being upward and the magnets pulling downward, cooperating in tension the glass above the adjacent edges of the jig.
Abreu describes a glass cutting system which allows for precisely sizing glass by cutting with standard glass cutting tools. The glass cutting system consists of a pair of base members, a pair of slide blocks disposed on a pair of slide block guides attached to the base members, a guide bar disposed on the slide blocks, a cutting board within the base and a glass cutter holder containing a glass cutter. The glass cutter holder has slots which slide over the guide members of the guide bar. The glass cutter holder also has a center holder guide member with a clearance slot which allows the passage of the glass cutter, so that the glass cutter extends between the guide members of the guide bar and into contact with the glass.
Thomas describes a glass cutting apparatus which has a handle portion which allows it to be pushed along the surface of the glass without unnatural or stressful rotation of the wrist while still mounting the cutting element portion substantially straight or perpendicular with the glass.
There remains the need for a device for scoring glass which allows for precise scoring of the glass and which uses magnetic attraction between the device and the scoring guide to obtain the precise scoring.